The invention relates to a fastening device for actuating cylinders, provided with at least two stringers situated at a maximum of 90.degree. from each other in a circumferential direction. The fastening device includes a fastening yoke, circumferentially surrounding the cylinder tube of the actuating cylinder and having at least two opposing clamping portions, which can be pulled together with the aid of a clamping screw for clamping the fastening yoke in a desired axial position along the cylinder tube.
The fastening device is intended to be used for actuating cylinders provided with stringers of the form of tie rods extending externally to the cylinder tube and keeping together the end walls of the cylinder tube, as well as for actuating cylinders provided with stringers comprising longitudinal beads formed integrally with the cylinder tube.
A problem occuring in the use of fastening yokes which are clamped circumferentially round the cylinder tube is that the large clamping force required to securely maintain the yoke in the set axial position along the cylinder tube causes deformation of the cross-sectional configuration of the cylinder tube. Such a deformation may in turn cause the piston to stick or even get locked in the cylinder bore.